Weegeepedia: just add maple syrup
(note: there was stuff before this, but i don't have it) (note two: please reformat) ** Waluigiofthegods Simon:Take this towel. ** Simon puts a towel on Canada ** Hey Lich ** 5:28 TheEnderGamer Hello Mr. Lich ** 5:28 Hiddenlich SALAMI! ** 5:28 TheEnderGamer SALAMI! ** ** Dead ** 5:35 Waluigiofthegods Simon:It's okay Canada, we're going home. ** Canada:O-okay. ** Welcome to WeegChat, which has currently been taken over by Weegee. He will find you. ** 5:39 Beckitten27 hi everyone! ** 5:39 TheEnderGamer Eyyyyy beck ** ** 5:39 Beckitten27 what's going on? ** 5:40 Waluigiofthegods We're doing a roleplay called Weegeeepedia:Just add maple syrup. ** 5:40 Beckitten27 can i participate? ** 5:40 TheEnderGamer Sure ** 5:40 Waluigiofthegods Avicii ** *Chris Brown ** 5:42 Beckitten27 Beck: hi guys! ** 5:43 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Yo beck! You wanna swim in the lake with us? It's real nice! ** 5:43 Waluigiofthegods Canada:*shivers* So c-c-cold. ** 5:43 Beckitten27 Beck: then why is canada cold? ** 5:43 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Idk. He's just weird. ** 5:43 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Idk, it's very strange. ** Simon:Don't talk trash about Canada like that! ** 5:44 Beckitten27 Beck: i was just curious, not trying to be mean ** 5:44 Waluigiofthegods Simon:I meant Sreegee. ** 5:45 Beckitten27 Beck: oh. *gets in lake* ** 5:45 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Sorry about that, it's just kinda weird, don't ya think? ** 5:45 Waluigiofthegods Canada:P-please apologize to me. ** 5:45 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: I said sorry! ** 5:46 Beckitten27 Beck: everyone's unique, and that's a good thing because otherwise life would be boring ** 5:46 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Agreed, but it's still strange kinda. ** 5:46 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Now you have to do the dance of contrition. ** 5:47 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Oh please, I love that dance, but just saying something about someone isn't worth doing it. ** 5:47 Waluigiofthegods Simon:It's for punishment. ** 5:47 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: You can't tell me what to do. ** 5:47 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Or you could be in the stalks ** 5:48 Beckitten27 Beck: the what? **5:49 Waluigiofthegods Simon:It's a method of punishment used in medieval times. ** 5:49 Beckitten27 Beck: oh, the stocks. silly me. ** (you confused me by misspelling.) ** 5:50 Waluigiofthegods Simon:*chuckles to himself* ** 5:52 Beckitten27 Beck: now what? ** 5:53 Waluigiofthegods Simon:We're going home. ** 5:53 Hiddenlich http://weegee-roleplay-zone.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Continue the role-play here ** 5:53 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Where i can get w-warm. ** Waluigiofthegods Simon:It's okay Canada. ** 5:54 Beckitten27 Beck: i'd better be getting home myself. ** 5:54 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Get in the car, Beck. ** 5:55 Beckitten27 Beck: ok. *gets in car* thanks for the ride. ** TheEnderGamer has joined the chat. ** 5:55 Waluigiofthegods An hour later. ** Simon:We're finally home. ** 5:56 Beckitten27 Beck: *gets out* thanks again simon. ** 5:56 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Great. ** Canada goes into the showers and sets the water to warm. ** *shower ** Simon:Your welcome. ** 5:58 Beckitten27 Beck: i'd better get inside my house. after all, it's no fun just standing outside ** 5:59 Waluigiofthegods Simon:You can sleep here for the night. ** 5:59 TheEnderGamer Sreegee: Well it was nice seeing ya Simon, I better get back home. See ya next time! ** Sreegee, Sralleo and Srushee teleport to Sreegee's mansion ** 6:00 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Fine, I'm gonna be lonely now. ** 6:00 Beckitten27 Beck: are you sure? ** 6:00 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Yeah. ** 6:01 Beckitten27 Beck: ok then. after all, i have no reason not to. ** 6:01 Waluigiofthegods Simon:let's get some dinner. ** Simon:I'm starving. ** 6:02 Beckitten27 Beck: me too. ** 6:03 Hiddenlich A hobo breaks one of Simon's windows ** 6:03 Waluigiofthegods Simon:What the lugnuts!? ** 6:03 Beckitten27 Beck: really? ** Finn168719 has joined the chat. ** 6:03 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Get out! ** 6:03 Beckitten27 hi finn! ** 6:03 Hiddenlich ** Hobo: BING BONG BUNG BANG BYNG! ** 6:04 Finn168719 A group of Hobos appeared with a sack of rocks and started throwing rocks at the windows ** 6:04 Hiddenlich The Hobo throws a grenade into the open microwave ** 6:04 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Beck! Call 911! ** 6:04 Hiddenlich Hobo: BING BONG BOI! ** 6:05 Beckitten27 Beck: *calls 911* ** 6:05 Hiddenlich *The grenade explodes, destroying the sink, the microwave, along with a dozen cabinets and drawers ** The Hobo hops out of a broken window and runs across the street, into a back alley ** 6:06 Waluigiofthegods Canada:*leaves the bathroom* I feel so warm now! ** 6:06 TheEnderGamer Lich you really know how to spice up a roleplay! XD ** 6:06 Hiddenlich *Canada sees the destruction in the kitchen ** 6:06 Beckitten27 Beck: *on phone* there's hobos throwing bricks, and one of them made the microwave and other stuff explode with a grenade! ** 6:07 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Take this!*Throws maple syrup out the window to the hobos* ** 6:07 Hiddenlich 911 Operator: Can you describe the clothes of the Hobos? ** *Clothing ** 6:08 Beckitten27 Beck: i'm a little busy trying to make sure i don't get hit! ** 6:09 Hiddenlich *The phone is knocked out of Beck's hand by a brick ** 6:09 Waluigiofthegods Simon:I got an idea! Eat this yeasterday bread! ** 6:10 Finn168719 the yesterday bread appears to be rotting ** 6:10 Waluigiofthegods Simon:*eats the yeasterday bread* Everybody else eat it! ** 6:10 Hiddenlich *Hippy vans park outside, deploying more junkies and hobos ** *The Hobos continue to damage the house ** 6:11 Beckitten27 Beck: ok fine! *eats* i'd better not regret this... ** 6:11 Finn168719 Simon vomits from the yesterday bread ** Beck suffers a fever ** 6:11 Waluigiofthegods Canada eats the yeasterday bread ** 6:12 Finn168719 Canada suffers a headache ** 6:12 Beckitten27 Beck: *not feeling well* told you so... ** 6:12 Waluigiofthegods 7 AM ** Simon wakes up ** Simon:Good morning Beck. ** 6:13 Finn168719 Simon sees broken windows ** 6:14 Waluigiofthegods Simon:What the lugnuts!? ** 6:14 Finn168719 Because he fell unconscious ** 6:15 Waluigiofthegods Simon:I thought this bread takes you 1 day ago. ** 6:15 Beckitten27 Beck: wait what? ** 6:15 Waluigiofthegods Simon:The Breadwinners ripped us off! ** 6:16 Beckitten27 Beck: or maybe it went bad... did you think of that? ** 6:17 Waluigiofthegods Simon:we're gonna sue the Breadwinners for lying to us. ** 6:17 Beckitten27 Beck: did you hear what i just said!? ** 6:17 Finn168719 Voice: Because Breadwinners are the worst show i ever watch! ** 6:17 Beckitten27 Beck: who's there? ** 6:17 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Who said that!? ** 6:19 Beckitten27 Beck: i hope it's not a hobo... ** 6:19 Finn168719 Guy: I said it, and plus who would even enjoy watching this torture! ** 6:19 Hiddenlich *The house door opens ** 6:19 Waluigiofthegods Simon:I would. ** 6:20 Beckitten27 Beck: who's there now? also, i've only seen one episode before deciding it was not funny ** Beck: i don't hate it, it's just not for me. ** 6:21 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Let's just eat some breakfast and forget that crap. ** Simon:Just pretend it's a dream. ** 6:21 Hiddenlich ????: Wan ton tomato... ** 6:22 Beckitten27 Beck: why are their so many weirdos!? ** *there ** 6:22 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Did somebody say breakfast? ** 6:23 Beckitten27 Beck: whatever. i need food. ** 6:23 Hiddenlich A ninja walks up the stairs ** ????: HONNY TONNY MONNY! ** 6:23 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Here you-*looks at Beck*Uh, Beck? ** 6:24 Beckitten27 Beck: that wasn't me. ** 6:24 Waluigiofthegods Canada:You have maple syrup on your skin. You also look skinnier for some reason. ** 6:25 Beckitten27 Beck: that's not funny canada. ** 6:25 Waluigiofthegods Canada:I'm being serious! Look in the mirror! ** 6:25 Hiddenlich ???? shoves Canada down the stairs ** 6:26 Waluigiofthegods Simon:There is no stairs in my apartment. ** Hiddenlich *Nevermind ** ???? shoves Canada into the kitchen ** 6:26 Beckitten27 Beck: who's there? ** 6:26 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Am i now your slave? ** 6:27 Finn168719 Three Ninjas appeared armed with katanas ** 6:27 Waluigiofthegods Canada:China? Are yoy there? ** *ypu ** *you ** 6:27 Beckitten27 Beck: please don't hurt me! ** 6:28 Waluigiofthegods Canada:China!? ** 6:28 Beckitten27 Beck: what did i ever do to deserve this? ** 6:29 Waluigiofthegods Hold on. ** 6:29 Finn168719 Ninja 1: Who the f*ck is this China Guy? ** 6:29 Waluigiofthegods This is Weegeeepedia:Just add maple syrup, not Weegeeepedia:Just add ninjas. ** 6:30 Finn168719 Or even Weegeepedia: Can into Space ** 6:30 Waluigiofthegods Canada:It's from Hetalia! Do you not watch that show? ** 6:30 Beckitten27 (just go with it.) ** 6:30 Waluigiofthegods I vote Weegeeepedia:Just add maple syrup. ** 6:30 Beckitten27 Beck: please leave me alone! ** 6:31 Finn168719 Ninja 1: Hetalia? Read Polandball instead. ** 6:32 Waluigiofthegods Canada:But I'm FROM Hetalia. ** 6:32 Beckitten27 Beck: why are you even here? ** 6:32 Hiddenlich ????: *From outside* I brought some roses... ** 6:33 Waluigiofthegods Canada:*sighs* I'm Simon's friend. ** 6:33 Hiddenlich Ninja 3: *From outside* Wan tan- ** 6:33 Finn168719 Polandball: I am of bored! ** 6:33 Beckitten27 (not canada, the ninjas) ** 6:33 Hiddenlich *Ninja 3 is shot to the ground ** 6:33 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Oh. ** 6:33 Hiddenlich ???? walks through the door ** ????: Targets sighted... ** *???? takes out an M4A1 ** ???? shoots at every Ninja ** 6:35 Beckitten27 Beck: hey, the ninjas are gone! they were getting annoying. ** 6:35 Waluigiofthegods Simon:We're being rescued! Yay! ** 6:35 Hiddenlich ???? points a gun at Simon, and then at Beck ** ????: Come with me if you want to live... ** 6:36 Finn168719 Polandball: I can into space now you K*rwas! *goes into the spacecraft and attempts to go to space but the spacecraft crashed into the house* ** 6:36 Beckitten27 Beck: ok, ok! don't shoot me! *goes with guy* ** 6:36 Waluigiofthegods But this is Weegeeepedia:Just add maple syrup, not WeWeegeeepedia:Just add violence. ** 6:36 Finn168719 Polandball: Who are of you? *looks at ????* ** 6:36 TheEnderGamer ded ** oh nvm ** 6:37 Hiddenlich ???? pushes Simon and Beck into a van ** ???? gets in the driver's seat of the van, and presses the gas ** 6:37 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Are you going to make us your slaves? ** 6:37 Finn168719 Polandball jumps onto the van ** 6:37 Waluigiofthegods Canada:You forgot me! ** 6:37 Hiddenlich ???? tuns his head around ** 6:37 Beckitten27 Beck: i'm screwed. i'm totally screwed. ** 6:37 Waluigiofthegods Simon starts crying ** 6:37 Beckitten27 Beck: shut up canada! ** 6:38 Waluigiofthegods Simon:This is bullcrap! Its called Weegeeepedia:Just add maple syrup! ** Canada starts crying ** 6:38 Hiddenlich ????: Quiet. I can shove you out of this vehicle. Your friend is the only one important for the future of mankind ** 6:39 Beckitten27 Beck: sorry. i'll be quiet. ** 6:39 Waluigiofthegods Simon:*whispers* Please spare us. ** 6:39 Hiddenlich ????: Does either of you go by the callsign of "Beck"? ** 6:40 Beckitten27 Beck: what did i do now? ** 6:40 Waluigiofthegods Simon:I don't understand what your talkingabout. ** *talking about ** 6:40 Finn168719 Polandball stares at ???? ** 6:41 Waluigiofthegods Canada:*runs to the van!* I'm coming one way or another! ** 6:41 Hiddenlich ????: In the year 2034, you will be the leader of the Resistance ** *Canada trips over a katana ** 6:41 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Who? ** 6:42 Hiddenlich ????: Your friend. ** ???? points to Beck ** *The van crashes into a tree, and rolls down a steep hill ** 6:42 Beckitten27 Beck: i have no idea what you're talking about. wait, that's impossible. that's in the future. ** 6:42 Waluigiofthegods Simon:*yells* This is bullcrap! I'm not coming to your stupid resistance! ** Simon:Butt you too! ** 6:42 Hiddenlich ????: THEN GET OUT! ** 6:43 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Fine! ** 6:43 Hiddenlich ???? opens Simon's door, and pushes him out ** 6:43 Finn168719 Polandball: Can i of join the resistance? ** 6:43 Hiddenlich *He rolls down to the bottom of the valley ** 6:43 Finn168719 Polandball: Plox? ** 6:43 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Now i don't have someone to hang out with. PLUS this roleplay is screwed. ** 6:43 Finn168719 Polandball throws maple syrup at Simon ** 6:43 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Thanks a lot! B***ard! ** 6:44 Hiddenlich *The van stops ** ????: We need to get out of here ** 6:44 Beckitten27 Beck: ok? ** 6:44 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Busted! ** 6:44 Hiddenlich ???? kicks open his door ** 6:44 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Get out Beck! ** 6:44 Beckitten27 Beck: *gets out* ** 6:44 Hiddenlich ???? kicks Canada to the ground, and aims his rifle at him ** 6:45 Waluigiofthegods Canada:*chokea ????* ** 6:45 Hiddenlich ????: You are jeopardizing humanity's survival ** 6:45 Finn168719 Americaball appears, fat ** 6:45 Waluigiofthegods *chokes ** 6:45 Hiddenlich *???? kicks Canada in the gut ** 6:45 Beckitten27 Beck: now what? ** 6:45 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Screw you! *Hits ???? In the groin* ** 6:45 Finn168719 Americaball: I'm joining in the fight against the Commies! ** 6:45 Hiddenlich ???? smiles ** 6:45 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Leave Beck! Go to Simon! ** 6:45 Hiddenlich ???? throws Canada down into the river ** ????: Typical human male ** 6:46 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Your lucky i can swim! ** 6:46 Finn168719 Americaball pulls out the double barrel shotgun ** 6:46 Waluigiofthegods Canada:*puts ????'s head into the river* ** 6:46 Finn168719 Americaball tackles Canada ** 6:46 Beckitten27 Beck: *is confused and overwhelmed* what is going on here?! ** 6:46 Waluigiofthegods Canada:What do you want!? ** Canada:Go to Simon's house! ** Hiddenlich has left the chat. ** 6:47 Waluigiofthegods Canada:I win! ** 6:47 TheEnderGamer Look what ya did ** 6:47 Waluigiofthegods Canada:In yo face ????! I win! ** 6:47 Beckitten27 (give it a minute.) ** 6:47 TheEnderGamer You made Lich mad ** 6:47 Waluigiofthegods I'm sorry. ** 6:48 Beckitten27 (his chat probably crashed.) ** 6:48 TheEnderGamer Probably not ** 6:48 Finn168719 Americaball aims a shotgun at Canada's forehead ** 6:48 TheEnderGamer Lol I was just jokin ** 6:48 Waluigiofthegods Canada:What did i do? I saved your f**king life! ** 6:48 Finn168719 Americaball: What a commie... ** 6:49 Beckitten27 (now the roleplay's going to be boring.) ** 6:49 Waluigiofthegods Canada:I'm not a commie! ** 6:49 Finn168719 Americaball: Let America take care of this. ** Americaball shoots Canada ** 6:49 Beckitten27 Beck: i'm bored now. ** 6:49 Waluigiofthegods I know, it was originally Weegeepedia:Just add maple syrup. ** 6:49 TheEnderGamer MURICA! ** MURICA WINS ** FATALITY ** 6:50 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Oh my god! You killed Canada! You b***ard! ** Canada's ghost appears ** 6:51 Finn168719 http://pre06.deviantart.net/bba7/th/pre/f/2014/222/b/1/america_ball_by_magicarin-d7uikgj.png ** 6:52 TheEnderGamer Oi next time warn about the swears ** 6:52 Waluigiofthegods But i censored them. ** 6:52 Finn168719 ok ** 6:52 TheEnderGamer Talking about the pic ** 6:53 Beckitten27 (guys, i'm going to talk to lich. will you guys behave if i convince him to come back?) ** 6:53 TheEnderGamer I wasn't acting bad ** Was I? ** 6:53 Beckitten27 not you ender. ** 6:53 Waluigiofthegods I'm innocent here! ** 6:53 TheEnderGamer Ok ** 6:53 Beckitten27 but you impeded the progress of the roleplay. ** that made lich mad, and he left. ** 6:54 Waluigiofthegods But it was Weegeepedia:Just add maple syrup, not Weegeepedia:Just add violence. ** 6:54 TheEnderGamer He didn't know that! ** 6:55 Beckitten27 one thing you need to learn: roleplays work out how they work out. besides, lich made it more interesting. ** 6:55 Waluigiofthegods I agree with you Ender! We just HAD to let him know. ** Finn168719 Two: Yesterday Bread never solves everything ** 6:56 TheEnderGamer Agreed Beck ** Correct Finn ** 6:56 Waluigiofthegods But it saves you from the trouble ** 6:56 Finn168719 You had to get through the trouble ** 6:56 Waluigiofthegods By going 1 day ago in the past. ** 6:56 Finn168719 Like take Nour as an example ** He was always in trouble because of his bad luck ** 6:57 TheEnderGamer What REALLY saves you from the trouble are two things ** 6:57 Finn168719 Try to deal with the troube ** 6:57 Beckitten27 the problems make us stronger, and avoiding them gives us nothing ** 6:57 Finn168719 trouble* ** 6:57 TheEnderGamer This https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYarJpwJ8Io ** And this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OIve6N--ErE ** 6:59 Waluigiofthegods I think Hiddenlich just blocked me from Weegeepedia ** 6:59 TheEnderGamer Why do you think that? ** 6:59 Waluigiofthegods I just always think that for some reason. ** It's strange. ** 6:59 TheEnderGamer Well go check ** 7:00 Waluigiofthegods No, you go check. ** 7:00 TheEnderGamer Why do I need to do it? ** 7:00 Finn168719 Your not blocked in Weegeepedia ** 7:00 Waluigiofthegods How do you know Finn? ** 7:00 TheEnderGamer Ok then ** You can see if someone's blocked ** It'll say "Fakegee Prisoner" next to their username ** 7:01 Waluigiofthegods I know that ** 7:01 TheEnderGamer Then why did you ask how he knew? ** 7:01 Waluigiofthegods I was just curious. ** 7:02 TheEnderGamer ... ** but you already knew how to figure out if someones banned... ** 7:04 Waluigiofthegods Ok, but i just think i just whissed him off real badly. ** 7:06 Beckitten27 no duh. ** 7:07 Waluigiofthegods I mean, he did get mad afterall. ** 7:08 Finn168719 You can only get banned if you break the rules, not making an admin mad ** 7:08 Waluigiofthegods Yeah, that would be communism. ** I suppose ** 7:10 Beckitten27 ... ** 7:11 Waluigiofthegods Wiki Communism ** 7:12 Beckitten27 this is all your fault. ** 7:12 Finn168719 Yep ** Yesterday Bread would only make the problems worse ** 7:13 Waluigiofthegods I am SO sorry for what i did and i feel guilty. ** 7:15 TheEnderGamer It's ok ** But you now have to do the Dance of Contrition. ** 7:15 Beckitten27 i was going to say that! ** 7:15 TheEnderGamer lol ** 7:16 Waluigiofthegods Ok, I'll do it. Olve6N--Ere ** 7:16 TheEnderGamer ChatTags don't work here ** lol get trolled n00b ** 7:17 Waluigiofthegods If you ever insult a Stumblegimpian By turning slightly to the side, You can vin back zeir trust in ze end. ** Now place six chickens on your head Then you try to eat ze featherbed Put a jelly donut into your pants. Und dance! ** Write a letter to a chimpanzee, Paint a portrait underneath the sea, Move to France and refuse to speak French. ** You think I vill speak French?! I vill not speak French! Nein! ** Juggle piglets with an angry cook, Split an atom in a breakfast nook, Zen he vill know you're a mensch. Now go sit down on zis bench! 'Cause you're tired!! ** Ok, I've done the dance of contrition, are you happy now? ** 7:20 TheEnderGamer Yes ** 7:20 Beckitten27 yes. ** 7:20 Waluigiofthegods Great ** Now what? ** 7:23 TheEnderGamer idk ** 7:23 Waluigiofthegods Chat's dead ** TheEnderGamer And so is Finn ** 7:24 Waluigiofthegods s1.zerochan.net/600/40/29/383990.jpg ** 7:25 TheEnderGamer I already told you ** Chattags do not work ** 7:25 Beckitten27 ... ** 7:25 Waluigiofthegods Oh, bubble nuggets! ** 7:25 Finn168719 Chat tags do not work in there ** 7:26 Waluigiofthegods That's complete bullcrap! ** 7:26 TheEnderGamer Well no-one edited it in ** So stop whining ** 7:27 Waluigiofthegods Ok, I'll stop. ** 7:27 Beckitten27 i'm busy trying not to freeze because my room's really cold ** oh wait, this is a laptop. ** 7:29 TheEnderGamer I'm eating marshmallows ** Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. ** Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. ** Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. ** Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. ** 7:32 Waluigiofthegods Shall we continue or what? ** 7:32 Finn168719 ok ** 7:32 Waluigiofthegods I have college tomorrow ** 7:32 TheEnderGamer Sure ** Ok ** 7:32 Finn168719 I still have School ** 7:32 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Hey Beck! ** 7:33 Beckitten27 Beck: what? ** 7:34 Waluigiofthegods Simon:There's some sticky maple syrup on your skin. ** 7:34 Beckitten27 Beck: that's not funny. ** 7:35 Waluigiofthegods Simon:There's sticky maple syrup everywhere! I'm being serious here! ** 7:35 Finn168719 Beck notices that there is Maple Syrup on her skin ** 7:35 Beckitten27 Beck: sorry for doubting you ** 7:36 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Do the dance of contrition for punishment. ** 7:36 Beckitten27 Beck: wait, how did this happen? ** 7:37 Waluigiofthegods Simon:You also look skinnier than usual. ** 7:37 Beckitten27 Beck: ok... ** 7:38 Waluigiofthegods Beck's skin starts turning into maple syrup ** 7:39 Beckitten27 Beck: ! what do i do! ** Beck: who am i kidding, i'm screwed ** 7:40 Waluigiofthegods Simon:I gotta take you to the doctor! ** 7:42 Beckitten27 Beck: hurry! ** 7:42 Waluigiofthegods Brb ** 7:43 TheEnderGamer k ** 7:43 Beckitten27 ok ** 7:44 Finn168719 ok ** Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. ** Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. ** 7:50 Waluigiofthegods Back ** 7:51 TheEnderGamer Welcome back ** 7:52 Waluigiofthegods M'kay ** Simon takes Beck to the doctor. ** 7:54 Beckitten27 ... ** Waluigiofthegods has left the chat. ** Waluigiofthegods has joined the chat. ** 7:58 Waluigiofthegods Canada:I'll come with you guys. ** Doctor:Hello, I'm the doctor. What seems to be the problem? ** Canada:*reads a magazine about Bill Cosby* ** Doctor:Tell me, what's the problem? ** 8:02 Beckitten27 Beck: im not even really sure how to explain ** TheEnderGamer The doctor sees that part of beck's skin is Maple Syrup and he's covered in Maple Syrup ** 8:02 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:What the lugnuts? ** 8:04 TheEnderGamer *What the meth? ** 8:04 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:Just explain to me, don't be shy! I won't bite! ** 8:06 Beckitten27 Beck: the thing is i'm not really so sure myself ** 8:07 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:Ok then, if your not gonna say anything then I'm going to tickle until you decide to tell me. ** The Doctor starts tickling Beck ** 8:07 Beckitten27 Beck: you have eyes, use them ** 8:08 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:Ok, just give me a urine sample and I'll figure this out. ** 8:08 Beckitten27 Beck: sorry, i'm just very upset ** Beck: and i don't like talking to people ** 8:09 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:Okay, now give me a urine sample and I'll figure this out. ** 8:10 Beckitten27 Beck: that's embarrassing! ** 8:11 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:Canada did it, and he wasn't embarrassed. ** 8:15 Beckitten27 Beck: alright, fine *gets it prepared...* ** 8:15 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:Do it in the outhouse. ** 8:15 Beckitten27 (i mean in the bathroom) ** 8:16 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:No, we don't have a bathroom here. ** 8:16 Finn168719 Voice: Now we do now. ** A bathroom appears ** 8:16 Beckitten27 Beck: ??? ** 8:17 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:Who dud that!? ** *did ** 8:17 Finn168719 It appears to be a portapotty ** 8:17 Waluigiofthegods Says occupied ** 8:18 Finn168719 shrek leaves the portapotty ** 8:18 Waluigiofthegods Canada:It's me! Canada! ** 8:18 Beckitten27 Beck: oh, hi canada ** 8:19 Waluigiofthegods Canada:My bowels have now been emptied. ** 8:20 Beckitten27 Beck: ok... *enters the porta-potty and goes to the bathroom* ** 8:22 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:Done yet? ** 8:22 Beckitten27 Beck: *finishes and leaves* ** 8:24 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:Ok then ** 8:25 Beckitten27 Beck: here *hands whatever type of container was used* ** Beck: go do your thing... ** ... ** 8:28 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:Okay. ** 8:31 TheEnderGamer Much dead ** Such inactive ** Wow ** 8:31 Waluigiofthegods 10 minutes latet ** *later ** Doctor:Beck, you have Maple syrup syndrome. ** 8:32 Beckitten27 Beck: ??? ** Beck: what's that? ** 8:36 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:It's in which your body slowly turns into maple syrup. ** 8:37 Beckitten27 Beck: ! i don't want to die! ** 8:38 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:The only people who are immune are Canadians. ** 8:40 Beckitten27 Beck: ... ** Beck: i might as well enjoy today, for i doubt i'll see another day ** 8:42 Waluigiofthegods Doctor:But i can help find the cure for you. ** 8:43 Beckitten27 Beck: how would there be a cure for something that crazy? ** 8:43 Finn168719 Voice: What does it spread? ** 8:45 Waluigiofthegods Simon:I'll help you, doc. ** 8:45 Beckitten27 Beck: who's there now? ** Beck: i must be going crazy ** Beck: what are you guys waiting for!? i don't have forever! ** ... ** 8:50 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Ok, let's begin. ** 8:50 Beckitten27 Beck: is there anything i need to do? ** 8:53 Waluigiofthegods Chat's dead ** 8:54 TheEnderGamer True dat ** 8:54 Beckitten27 no duh ** ender, you're not participating ** you never really do ** 8:55 TheEnderGamer Because it starts without me ** 8:55 Finn168719 You can join ** 8:55 TheEnderGamer Ik ** 8:55 Beckitten27 most RPs start without me, and i figure it out anyway ** 8:56 TheEnderGamer Sreegee, Sralleo and Srushee decide to take a nice s poops walk ** aww ** Lemme try that again ** Sreegee, Sralleo and Srushee decide to take a nice s poop/s walk ** DANG ** s poop /s ** THERE ** AAGGHHHH ** 8:57 Beckitten27 chat tags don't work here ** 8:57 TheEnderGamer oh yeah ** 8:57 Waluigiofthegods I wish we could make an article about this roleplay. ** 8:57 TheEnderGamer lol i was raging over nuthin ** 8:58 Beckitten27 we can on this wiki, i have the whole thing still ** User909 has joined the chat. ** 8:58 User909 hrey ** 8:59 Beckitten27 hey 909 ** 8:59 TheEnderGamer Yro ** 9:00 Waluigiofthegods Okay, it's called Weegeepedia:Just add maple syrup ** 9:00 TheEnderGamer Beck is becoming maple syrup ** brb ** 9:00 Finn168719 Hello ** 9:00 Waluigiofthegods Hey 909. ** 9:04 Finn168719 Finn appears wondering what happened ** Finn: Why did i even go to this hospital for? ** 9:04 Waluigiofthegods Canada:Must resist urge to eat maple syrup off Beck. ** 9:05 Finn168719 Finn: I say we send Simon and Canada to the mental hospital for their ** obsession of pee... ** 9:05 User909 M.Weegeepede was again at the park ** 9:05 Finn168719 Finn leaves the hospital ** 9:06 TheEnderGamer Back for a bit ** 9:06 Finn168719 Simon recieves a phone call from a Waifu Seller ** Waifu Seller: Hey there, would you want to buy some Waifus? ** Waifu Seller: There can be any Waifus you wanted. ** 9:07 TheEnderGamer Waifu Seller: Even naked stripper waifus ** 9:07 User909 Waifu Seller 2: And Tohou waifus! ** 9:08 Finn168719 Waifu Seller 3: If you buy the Waifu, she can listen to any of your ** commands. ** 9:08 TheEnderGamer Waifu Seller: And weird female versions of you drawn by mentally insane people! ** 9:08 Waluigiofthegods Simon:No ** 9:08 TheEnderGamer (weird fanart reference) ** 9:09 Finn168719 Waifu Seller: You can buy them for a penny! ** 9:09 Waluigiofthegods Simon:What is a Waifu? ** Finn168719 waifu. (fandom slang) A fictional character from non-live-action visual media (typically an anime, manga, or video game) that one is attracted to and considers a significant other. ** 9:10 User909 Waifu Seller 2: Anime girls that obey your commands so you can feel better about your pathetic life ** Waifu Seller 2: According to the dictionary ** 9:10 Finn168719 Waifu Seller: Beware of the Railroad! ** 9:10 Waluigiofthegods Simon:No! ** 9:11 Finn168719 Waifu Seller: Because the Railroad hates how we sell Waifus, and the Railroad wanted to free all the Waifus from their masters. ** 9:12 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Leave me the f**k alone! ** 9:12 Finn168719 Waifu Seller: And don't forget that five Husbandos was freed by the Railroad before. ** 9:13 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Shut up! ** 9:16 TheEnderGamer Waifu Seller: You don't care about our perfect waifus? What's wrong with you? ** User909 Waifu Seller 2: Maybe he's gay! ** 9:16 Waluigiofthegods Simon:I love omorashis better than this crap! ** 9:16 TheEnderGamer What's an omorashi? ** 9:16 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Shut the f**k up waifu sellers! ** 9:16 Finn168719 Waifu Seller: Waifus can do Omarashis too! ** 9:16 User909 Pee fetish ** 9:17 TheEnderGamer Ok... ** 9:17 Waluigiofthegods You can find plenty of them on Deviantart. ** 9:17 TheEnderGamer Waifu Seller: You're a pervert! ** 9:17 Waluigiofthegods Need a link? ** 9:17 User909 Waifu Seller 2: Wait...aren't we the guys selling human beings for people's entertainment? ** NO WE DON'T ***9:18 Waluigiofthegods Simon:*calls Finn* *** 9:18 Finn168719 Finn: What? *** 9:18 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Welcome to the omorashi store, may i take your order? *** 9:19 Finn168719 Finn: May i burn them all? *** 9:19 Waluigiofthegods Simon:Oh hell no! *** Simon:However, we do have the offer of giving you a Hetalia Canada omorashi for 25 cents. *** 9:20 Beckitten27 (i have to go to bed really soon) *** 9:20 TheEnderGamer ok *** 9:21 Waluigiofthegods M'kay *** 9:21 User909 OK *** 9:21 Beckitten27 enjoy your roleplaying! *** 9:21 User909 k Category:Unfinished Roleplays